prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Campbell
Andrew Campbell is a character on Pretty Little Liars. He is on the decathlon team and a friend of Spencer Hastings. He is portrayed by Brandon W. Jones. Series |-|Season 3= Mona-Mania Andrew makes his first appearance in this episode as he sits with Spencer and other Decathlon members, where he informs them that Mona will be a new member. When Mona joins them, she informs them that she is running for team captain against Spencer. The Decathlon team votes (Andrew votes for Spencer) and it ends in a tie so they decide to have a quiz-off. After the meeting, Andrew talks to Spencer about Mona. He gives her a pep talk about how she should put on her Hastings face and beat Mona. At the quiz-off, Andrew, being secretary of the Decathlon team, reads Spencer and Mona the questions as the girls try to answer them to the best of their abilities in 10 seconds. When Mona wins, the team goes to The Brew for a party where Andrew sees Spencer looking down because of the loss. Andrew tells her that they could go to the faculty adviser to shut the whole thing down because of what Mona did to Spencer in the past. Spencer doesn't want to win that way, though, so Andrew pats her arm to let her know that it'll be okay. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Andrew and Spencer are arguing because Spencer hasn't been showing up to the Decathlon team's practices. Spencer had studied on her own but Andrew says that it is a team effort. When Spencer asks him if she is still a part of the team, he explains that she isn't because the team took a vote and removed her. Spencer challenges him to a quiz-off and says that if she wins, then she would get Andrew's vote to be voted back onto the team. If either one of them got an answer wrong, they had to take a piece of their clothes off. Eventually, the quiz off escalates as Spencer has taken off her jacket and Andrew is in his boxers. Andrew gets a question wrong and takes off his shirt. Spencer gets a question wrong and then hesitates for a second because she does not want to take her shirt off, so she just takes her bra off without removing her shirt. At the Decathlon meet, Andrew is studying with Mona when he sees Spencer walk in. He approaches her because she got kicked off the team and he doesn't want her to get in trouble. Spencer tells him that she isn't here to see him and walks over to Mona. When Spencer attacks Mona, Andrew helps pull her off. |-|Season 4= Bite Your Tongue Andrew helps Spencer study for a test and when Spencer entices him into giving her some his pills ("extra help") to help her study, he unknowingly sets her back down on her drug path. |-|Season 5= Thrown From The Ride Andrew approaches Spencer at her locker, and asks how she is holding up. He just wanted to check in, but before he can finish his sentence, Spencer cuts him off, knowing that he was referring to her previous pill popping habit. As Andrew is walking away, Spencer calls out to him, asking what he’s doing tomorrow. Turning back, he smiles in her direction, “I have a feeling you’re about to tell me”. Having replanted the Hastings’ yard, Andrew and Spencer walk into the shed where Andrew asks if they could take a break for a while, “I’d be good with either a bottle of water or snack, or you making out with me”. Laughing, Spencer tells him she’s still with the carpenter and an unfazed Andrew tells her it was worth a shot. Going to grab the mulch, Spencer gasps when she sees a dead rat. Andrew walks over and tells her to stay back, while he picks up a knocked over bucket of Rodenticide and tells her the animal was poisoned. Having cooked Andrew dinner as a thank-you for helping with the garden, Spencer rejects Andrew’s attempts to help her clean up. Upset about her phone call to Hanna, Andrew asks if Spencer wants to talk about it, but she just tells him her friend is an idiot. As Spencer slices her hand open with a knife, Andrew rushes over, asking if she needs him to get anything, she tells him she doesn’t and walks over to the kitchen cabinet to patch herself up. Book Comparisons *In the books, Andrew is one of Spencer's love interests. In the show, Spencer and him don't interact romantically. *In the books, Andrew and Spencer date for a while. In the show, they never date, as Spencer was most likely rebounding with him after her break up with Toby. Appearances (4/120) Season 3 (2/24) *Mona-Mania *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Season 4 (1/24) *Bite Your Tongue Season 5 (1/24) *Thrown From The Ride Quotes Gallery Mona-Mania0454.jpg Mona-Mania1069.jpg Mona-Mania1056.jpg Bite Your Tongue0682.jpg Bite_Your_Tongue1055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S03E19_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0429.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S03E19_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0425.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S03E19_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0451.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_175.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal